Category talk:Feats
Required for Some feats include a "required for" listing, which indicates which feats it's a prerequisite for. I find that information very helpful, but it's often missing or incomplete. For example, dodge indicates it's required for mobility and spring attack, but it doesn't list whirlwind attack and improved whirlwind attack. Whirlwind Attack doesn't even list it's required for Improved Whirlwind Attack. Anyone want to take on the monumental task of updating all the feats with this very useful info? The What links here link in the toolbox could help gather all the entries, but there's a lot of feats! -- Austicke 13:10, 15 Oct 2005 (PDT) *Don't everyone jump at once. :) -- Austicke 12:16, 19 Oct 2005 (PDT) *There's a lot of things that I'd like to add but I find that its difficult for me to find the time. :) I will definitely try to find the time this weekend if noone has done it before then. -- Chrominium 05:14, 20 Oct 2005 (PDT) Epic split I think it would be very helpful if feats were divided into "feats" and "epic feats" on the page, similar to as it is now, but have pre-epic feats and epic feats be right on top of the page for selection instead of having epic feats under one of the categorizing letters which makes it hard to find it at times. Also, it can be further divided into "selectable feats" and "automatic feats" which would be those you get from a class without having to choose it or a racial bonus. GhostNWN 08:43, 18 February 2006 (PST) *Good ideas, GhostNWN! -- Alec Usticke 09:32, 18 February 2006 (PST) *Agreed! Anonymous *I've reorganized things a bit, and category:epic feats is now a sub-category of category:general feats. Is that adequate for these concerns? My instinct tells me the concern was really over the epic general feats, not epic feats in general. --The Krit 18:10, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Prerequisites Are there any specifics on how prerequisites are handled - whether it is just base scores, or modified scores (Dex for example...) Blacknight *Always base scores for prerequisites. Unless otherwise noted the prereqs given in the articles are correct and require base ability scores to reach the minimum requirement. Harleyquin 07:31, 8 June 2006 (PDT) Number of feats it would be helpful to know how many base feets someone can have -- 10 January 2007 *Most races: 14, but humans get 15. I'll add that tidbit to the general feat article. --The Krit 18:05, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Subcategories I've re-arranged the subcategories, hopefully in a more logical manner when combined with the new articles describing the types of feats. Are there any problems with the new organization? The categories are mostly done via a template now, so changes should not take much time, but at the same time, those changes are probably beyond some contributors. If there is a consensus that a change needs to be made, I can take care of putting the change in place. On a related note, I'm going to remove most articles from this category in a few hours for a few hours, to see if I missed anything. Don't panic -- the articles will be back before too long. Sorry for not leaving a note when I started this project to let people know that the subcategories were in flux. --The Krit 01:20, 10 April 2009 (UTC)